Rock Lee
Introduction Rock Lee (ロック・リー, Rokku Rī) is a shinobi of Konohagakure's Lee clan. While he lacks certain skills typically associated with life as a ninja, Lee seeks to make up for his shortcomings in whatever way he can. As a member of Team Guy, he receives special training in this regard from his teacher, Might Guy, proving successful as he becomes a taijutsu master. He is a character of Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto manga. Currently, Lee serves as a soldier in the 1st Division. Personality History (Naruto Manga) Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign Relationships Powers and Abilities During his time in the Academy, Lee's performance was looked down upon for his inability to use either ninjutsu or genjutsu. Guy, who sensed in Lee the same hardships and determination he had as a child, took him on as a student, encouraging and training him to help him achieve his dream of becoming a splendid ninja. Under Guy's tutelage, Lee improves greatly as a late bloomer by Part I; evidenced when he defeated Sasuke Uchiha (a natural prodigy), posed a challenge against Gaara in the Chūnin Exams, and held his own against Kimimaro. He was even able to defeat the 7th Espada Zommari Rureaux single-handily. Physical Abilities: * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Strength * Enhanced Endurance * Superhuman Reflexes * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Stamina Taijutsu: Eight Gates: * Gate of Opening (開門, Kaimon), located in the brain, removes the restraints of the brain on the muscles so 100% of the user's strength can be used whereas normally, a person can only use 20% of their muscles' strength to keep them from disintegrating. Unlocking this gate allows the user to use the Front Lotus. * Gate of Healing (休門, Kyūmon, English TV: The Gate of Rest), located in the brain, forcibly increases the user's physical strength and temporarily re-energises the body. * Gate of Life (生門, Seimon), located on the spinal cord, allows the user to use the Reverse Lotus. The increased blood flow turns the skin red. * Gate of Pain (傷門, Shōmon), located on the spinal cord, increases the user's speed and power. May cause muscle tissue to tear on use. * Gate of Limit (杜門, Tomon, English TV: The Gate of Closing), located in the abdomen, further increases the user's speed and power. * Gate of View (景門 , Keimon, English TV: The Gate of Joy), located in the stomach, increases the user's speed and power. Opening of this gate releases such enormous amounts of energy that it can cause nearby water bodies to form a vortex around the user. Once opened, capable users can perform the Morning Peacock. * Gate of Wonder (驚門, Kyōmon, English TV: The Gate of Shock), located below the stomach, further increases the user's speed and power. Only after this gate is activated can a capable user perform the Daytime Tiger. Those who open this gate will secrete glowing green — blue in the anime — sweat from every inch of their body which immediately evaporates from their own heat energy, creating an aura which people mistake as a chakra coating. Unfortunately, the side effects of opening the gate are that the user's muscle fibres are ripped to shreds, causing intense pain if anything or anyone touches them. * Gate of Death (死門, Shimon), located at the heart, requires the user to stab their chest with their thumb to direct the chakra to the tenketsu. Once opened, the user will enter what's known as the Eight Gates Released Formation. Opening this gate will cause the user's blood to emanate a flaming aura of red steam, the so-called Steam of Blood (血の蒸気, Chi no Jōki) from all pores of their body, hair, and eyebrows. Releasing this gate uses up all of the body's energy while making the heart pump at maximum power. Exceeding the power of every other gate, the user is temporarily granted approximately a hundred times their normal power, far beyond that of the five Kage. Once activated, those who are capable can perform the Evening Elephant and the Night Guy. The side effect of opening this gate is that it comes at the expense of the user's life, causing the user to crumble to ash after their chakra runs out, having virtually cooked themselves from the inside-out. This is unlike opening the other gates, which simply injure or damage the body. Jutsu: * Accelerated Armed Revolving Heaven: '''Tenten unseals several weapons from her scrolls, which Lee and Neji send at their opponent with a kick and a vacuum palm. Lee and Neji leap into the air, where Lee accelerates the rotation of Neji's Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven using the Front Lotus. Tenten then throws a kunai-filled string around them, adding to the combination's power. The impact results in an explosion * '''Dynamic Entry: '''The technique is basically the user performing a jump kick into their opponent's face. Might Guy is known to throw a weapon, such as a kunai, at the enemy to distract them while he takes advantage of their blind spot in order to land the blow. It is obviously difficult to counter as it was able to bypass Jiraiya's defence. ** '''Double Dynamic Entry: * Front Lotus: '''is a technique that requires the user to open the first of the Eight Gates, giving the user five times their normal strength. * '''Reverse Lotus: '''This is a more destructive version of the Front Lotus that requires at least three of the Eight Gates. Once enough gates are opened, the user kicks the target into the air and continues to strike them at inhuman speeds. They then deliver a final, powerful open-handed strike and kick at the same time, sending the target crashing into the ground; this is usually fatal due to the speed and power behind the attack. * '''Shadow of the Dancing Leaf: '''A technique used to appear behind an airborne opponent, mimicking how their body is positioned, just like a leaf that dances in the air is followed by its shadow. While harmless on its own, it is used as a stepping stone to perform techniques such as the Front Lotus and the Lion Combo. The technique is usually preceded by a swift upper kick that will launch the target into the air. * '''Youth Full Power: '''The user begins with kicking the opponent into the air. Once airborne, the user will then kick the opponent in the face before finishing with a powerful drop kick that will send the opponent back down to the ground, emitting a light of "youthful" energy. * '''Leaf Whirlwind: '''A taijutsu where one launches a succession of high kicks and low kicks. Firstly, the opponent's evasion margin is restrained upon seeing the high kick, thus augmenting the chances for the low kick to hit the mark. So originally the high kick is little more than a feint. The technique can also be used in the form of a spinning-roundhouse kick through the air, either alone or in unison with another user for more efficiency. ** '''Leaf Coiling Whirlwind: '''A variant of the Leaf Whirlwind where Guy and Lee attack a single target with a roundhouse kick. ** '''Leaf Great Whirlwind: is a technique that involves a series of kicking attacks. The user starts off by going for swift low kick, to a kick to the gut, to a high jump kick, before ending the attack with a heel drop. As the rotation speed picks up, the user gains buoyancy, which they use to shift into gradually higher at Trivia Category:Hidden Leaf Category:1st Division Category:Alliance Category:Soldier Category:Male Category:Shinobi Category:Naruto (Series) Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Student Category:Team Guy Category:3rd Fleet Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Military Personnel Category:Ninja World